A little bit of Glee, Facebook and Harry Potter
by finchel-gleek-101
Summary: The New Directions and the Warblers on Facebook and can sometimes get a bit off topic but all round just living their lives. Slightly AU- Finchel and Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_**A little bit of Glee, Facebook and Harry Potter**_

**A/N: I know I have been away for absolutely FOREVER but I am in the midst of writing a new chapter for **_**The New Girl on the Block **_**but I wanted to try another Facebook story which wasn't according to canon so this is partly AU but I hope you enjoy!**

**The rating is only T because I am paranoid…there is no swearing or adult rated content so far…I think…so don't be put off by that!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or Facebook but I do own Harry- oh wait…no I don't! That's depressing (said with huge smile)**

**Kurt Hummel- **Who want to go to the cinema to see HP7.2 today?

(**Blaine Anderson **and **16 others **like this)

**Blaine Anderson- **Definitely!

**Wes Montgomery- **KLAINEBOW!

(**David Thompson **and **13 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel- **What's a –Klainebow-?

**Blaine Anderson- **What's a Klaine?

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**David Thompson- **It's your couple name! **K**urt and B**laine**

**Blaine Anderson- **B-b-but we're not a couple!

**Wes Montgomery- **yet….

**Blaine Anderson- **We're just friends…

**David Thompson- **but he's tall and fun and skinny

**Wes Montgomery- **and really really pretty

**David Thompson- **KURT!

**Wes Montgomery- **He's the Mickey to your minney

**David Thompson- **The tigger to your Winnie

**Rachel Berry- **KURT! Uhh… I mean Ginny! …or is it Cho Chang?

**Blaine Anderson- **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

(**Kurt Hummel**,** Finn Hudson **and **34 others** like this)

**Brittany Pierce- **This could mean danger….

(**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson **and **Rachel Berry **like this)

**Kurt Hummel- **What danger my fellow unicorn?

**Brittany Pierce- **Oh my god Umbridge STOP TEXTING ME!

**Kurt Hummel- **Okay…Britt! I'm not texting you! Anyway who wants to dress up?

**Blaine Anderson- **Shotgun Harry Potter!

**Rachel Berry- **I call Hermione! So Finn you can be Ron

**Finn Hudson- **But I'm not ginger :S

**Rachel Berry- **Wear a wig!

**Finn Hudson- **Fine.

**Noah Puckerman- **WHIPPED!

(**Santana Lopez **and **56 others **like this)

**Finn Hudson- **I am not whipped!

**Rachel Berry- **Finnywinny can you go get your costume ready?

**Finn Hudson- **Already on it babe x

**Santana Lopez- **Nope, not whipped at all (p.s *gag* )

(**Noah Puckerman **and **56 others **like this)

**Brittany Pierce- **Well look what we have here…Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!

**David Thompson- **I'm going as Cedric Digory

**Kurt Hummel- **The Hufflepuff?

**David Thompson- **Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders

**Rachel Berry- **What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?

**David Thompson-** *shrugs and sits down*

**Blaine Anderson- **Isn't a Hufflepuff one of the houses?

**Rachel Berry-** 10 points to Gryffindor

**Blaine Anderson- **What?

**Rachel Berry- **For my favourite student

**Kurt Hummel- **?

**Rachel Berry- **Well for someone whose supposed to be smart you really are dumb! 10 points to Dumbledore

(**Wes Montgomery **and **David Thompson **like this )

**David Thompson- **WEVIDCHELITTANY FOR THE WIN!

**Mercedes Jones- **whatchu on about warbler?

**Wes Montgomery- We**s and Da**vid **and Ra**chel **and Br**ittany**…DUH!

(**David Thompson, Rachel Berry **and **Brittany Pierce **like this)

**Brittany Pierce- **I prefer Schkluckinnberrycedsanttany

**Kurt Hummel- **What on earth are you on about Britt?

**Brittany Pierce- **You don't know!

**Rachel Berry- **No

**Kurt Hummel- **No

**Blaine Anderson- **No

**Noah Puckerman- **No

**Finn Hudson- **No

**Mercedes Jones- **No

**Santana Lopez- **No

**Brittany Pierce- **No

**Santana Lopez- **If you don't know Britt then no one does

**Brittany Pierce- **Oh wait...yes then

**William Schuester- **No

**Mercedes Jones- **Mr Schue?

**William Schuester- **Finally got Facebook to be as hip as you kids

**Santana Lopez- **for all of mankind please NEVER say hip again!

(**All of mankind **like this)

**All of mankind- **What? A Facebook account doesn't have to be a person :L

**Brittany Pierce- **Anyway… Mr **Sch**ue…**K**urt…B**l**ain…P**uck**…F**inn**…**Berry**…Mer**ced**es…**Sant**ana…Brit**tany**

**Rachel Berry- **O.O

**Kurt Hummel- **O.O

**Blaine Anderson- **O.O

**Noah Puckerman- **O.O

**Finn Hudson- **O.O

**Mercedes Jones- **O.O

**Santana Lopez- **O.O

**William Schuester- **O.O Well this is bad

**Kurt Hummel- **Anyone who wants to come tonight just meet at the cinema at 8 okay!

**William Schuester **has deleted her account

**(Sue Sylvester **likes this)

**Sue Sylvester-** HA... Spongehair squarechin had his Facebook set as him being a girl

**Rachel Berry- **Let's play a game!

**Noah Puckerman- **Strip poker.

**(Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Rachel Berry- **FINN!

**Finn Hudson- **Sorry!...how do I unlike on this?

**Noah Puckerman- **Again…WHIPPED!

(**All of mankind **and **56 others **like this)

**Artie Abrams- **Guys who is **All of mankind?**

**All of mankind- **That is for me to know and you to guess

**Artie Abrams- **Hey Sam!

**All of mankind- **…..no

**Rachel Berry- **ANYWAY…let's change our last names to our favourite song

**Kurt "I am the greatest star"- **Done!

**Blaine "Teenage Dream"- **Uhhh

**Finn "Don't stop believin'"- **Do you like it honey?

**Rachel "Don't rain on my parade"- **Very original babe :P

**Finn "Don't stop believin'"- **Was that sarcasm

**Rachel "Don't rain on my parade"- **no…of course not ;)

**Brittany "Pigfarts Pigfarts here I come"- **Pigfarts Pigfarts yum yum yum!

(**Wevidchelittany **likes this)

**Rachel "Don't rain on my parade"- **Who created that account?

**Wevidchelittany- **Wevid :P

**Rachel "Don't rain on my parade"- **Really guys?

**Blaine "Teenage Dream"-** Uhh…what is pigfarts?

**Draco "Granger Danger"- **So…the famous potter doesn't know about Pigfarts ey? It's only the best wizarding school in the galaxy…. Now you're just being cute. I can't GO to Pigfarts, its ON MARS. You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do! You know, not all of us inherited enough money to BUY OUT NASA when our parents died

**Blaine "Teenage Dream"- **O.o

**Kurt Hummel- **Can we stop the game now…no offense but It was really rubbish Rach :S

**Finn "Don't stop believin'"- **HEY! Only I can call her Rach!

**Rachel Berry- **Stop being so protective Finn and I agree Kurt. Whilst it showed off our personalities through our well picked out song choices it failed to create any entertainment for anyone apart from Finn who still seems to be using his name and while the name is very predictable it is adorkable and I love him for it so the game has officially finished.

**Quinn Fabray- **Wow…lota words…get a life!

**Brittany Pierce- **What game?

**Kurt Hummel- **The name game

**Brittany Pierce- **My name is ecreip ynattirb

**Quinn Fabray- **Your name is Brittany Pierce, Brittany

**Brittany Pierce- **What? I was taught to write from right to left…that's right isn't it?

**A/N: What do you think…this story has no real plotline but it will either just stay as a one shot or I could turn it into a multi-chapter if there is enough interest.**

**I hope everyone spotted the **_**subtle **_**AVPM references…I am a Starkid and proud but nothing will ever be greater than my gleekness. **

**If you liked the story or have any ideas or constructive criticism then please review! Also if there are any couples you would like! **

**Thankyou!**

**Finchel-gleek-101**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A little bit of Glee, Facebook and Harry Potter**_

A/N: Okay, okay I know I am the worst updater and/or author there has ever been but I had a couple of people who wanted more of this madness that is the gleeks on Facebook!  
>I would like to dedicate this story to PhantomVoldyGleek24601 who is my twin and just so amazing (ps. She has the BEST voice ever!)<br>Disclaimer- If I owned Glee then I would be playing Rachel Berry, but I'm not :'( so no. I don't own glee.

**Brittany Pierce- **I SHIP KLAINE!

(**Wevid **and **101 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel- **Ship?

**Blaine Anderson- **Klaine again? What is with you guys?

(**Wevid **likes this)

**Wevid- **David- Ahh the creation of a trend is so much fun!

**Wevid- **Wes- Like me creating the gavel trend!

**Wevid- **David- When has the gavel EVER gone viral?

**Wevid- **Wes- Hey..you see gavels everywhere

**Wevid- **David- Like where?

**Kurt Hummel- **As much as I hate intruding this, shall we say, When Harry met Sally met Wicked, I have to ask- Why do you no longer have separate accounts? It is very weird seeing the same person fight each other

(**Blaine Anderson **and **All of Mankind **like this)

**Wevid- **Wes- As we are around each other so much we thought we could just share accounts!

**All of Mankind- **But it's still weird!

**Artie Abrams- **Almost as weird as Sam's name being "All of Mankind"!

**All of Mankind- **For god's sake…it's not Sam!

**Mercedes Jones- **Fine then I SHIP SAMCEDES

**All of Mankind- **REALLY! *passes out*

**Mercedes Jones-**Nope. But I just proved that you are Sam! I SHIP SHANECEDES!

**All of Mankind **has changed their name to **Sam Evans**

**Sam Evans- **… well this is awkward

**Noah Puckerman- **Well duh mate! Anyway… I ship **Pelby**!

**Shelby Corcoran- **That is worrying!

**Rachel Berry- **What do you think it's like for me then…okay let me see

Noah is my ex-boyfriend who slept with and had a baby with my current boyfriends ex-girlfriend who is also my nemesis. He then gives the baby to my biological mum who was a surrogate for my 2 dads so Quick's baby is my little sister and now my ex-boyfriend is trying to get with my mum!  
>Confused much?<p>

**Finn Hudson- **I didn't understand a word of that babe, but I ship FINCHEL!

**(Rachel Berry **likes this)

**Rachel Berry- **I surprisingly ship finchel too!

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Santana Lopez- **God you make me sick

**Brittany Pierce- **I'll be over with some chicken soup!

**Santana Lopez- **Oh noo Britt I'm fi- actually sure, see you in a minute!

**Noah Puckerman- **Kinky….

**Santana Lopez- **Shut it puckerman

**Kurt Hummel- **This is awkward….

**Blaine Anderson- **Agreed, but for the record I ship Klaine

**Kurt Hummel- **What!

**Blaine Anderson- **Oh crap, I didn't mean to type that , uhhh I mean I DON'T ship Klaine, yeaaa typo

**Brittany Pierce- **Do dolphins naturally like lying?

**Tina Cohen- Chang **and **Mike Chang **are now engaged

**Rachel Berry- **WHAT!

**Artie Abrams- **O.O

**Blaine Anderson- **O.O

**Noah Puckerman- **O.O

**Finn Hudson- **O.O

**Mercedes Jones- **O.O

**Santana Lopez- **O.O

**Kurt Hummel- **Okay, I am maid of honour and will be planning the whole wedding

**Mike Chang- **Ahaaa

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **We're

**Mike Chang- **Joking

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **You

**Mike Chang- **To

**Tina Cohen- Chang-**See

**Mike Chang- **Your

**Tina Cohen- Chang-**Faces.

**Mike Chang- **We're

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **Not

**Mike Chang- **Really

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **Getting

**Mike Chang- **Married.

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **It's

**Mike Chang-** Just

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **We

**Mike Chang- **Haven't

**Tina Cohen- Chang- (**suprisingly)

**Mike Chang- **Been

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **Noticed

**Mike Chang- **In

**Tina Cohen- Chang- **Ages

**Mike Chang- **That is all.

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **Did you like our joke?

**Rachel Berry- **No

**Kurt Hummel- **No

**Blaine Anderson- **No

**Noah Puckerman- **No

**Finn Hudson- **No

**Mercedes Jones- **No

**Santana Lopez- **No

**Brittany Pierce- **No

**Artie Abrams- **Okay, so not funny and what is up with the alternating words, it made my mind go fuzzy just attempting to read it

**Mike Chang- **Okay, jokes over I suppose

**Tina Cohen- Chang **and **Mike Chang **are no longer engaged

**Tina Cohen- Chang **and **Mike Chang **are in a relationship

**Brittany Pierce- **I'm so confused!

What is chang chang on about

Can someone tell me what "O.O" means?

**Blaine Anderson- **Anyway…WHO LIKES HARRY POTTER?

(**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **and **1029540692 others **like this)

**Brittany Pierce- **Potterhead for life.

**Blaine Anderson- **Who is going to pigfarts?

(**Wevidchelittany **likes this)

**Brittany Pierce- **OMG I LOVE YOU ZEFRON

**Blaine Anderson- **Who likes twiglight?...

(**Jesse St James **likes this)

**Brittany Pierce- **I hate you.

A/N: Okay I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for this being really really really short but I've been in a panto and been sooooo busy!

I will try and get a new chapter for this out soon but I would pretty please _**like 8 detailed reviews in total**_ because I really need feedback and as much as I enjoy hearing you say that you love the story I would like some ideas and constructive criticism

The next chapter should have some more Harry Potter in it but anyway…

Thankyou soo much to all my readers and I love you all muchly especially Rhiannon and Mr Fridge xxxxxxxxx

Rachel Barbra Ber- Uhh I mean Finchel- gleek- 101 *


End file.
